mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Villa
The Villa (formerly Solano's Villa) is a large estate to the south-west of Venezuela, and is currently the Head Quarters for the Private Military Company in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. History The Villa is a large estate (small by city standards) which was the residence of drug lord Ramon Solano up until 2010. After Solano gained control of the country, he moved to Caracas and left his estate loosely guarded by Gangsters, troops and a tank. The Mercenary raided the villa, to send a message, knowing Solano had evacuated his villa. Now with Solano in hiding and the Villa in hand, the Mercenary transformed this quaint villa into the PMC's headquarters, using it during their hunt for the dictator. At one point it is attacked by General Carmona and a large complement of armored vehicles. Appearance The Villa itself takes up only a fraction of Solano's estate; the entire estate can be divided into six different areas. Villa A very large residence built mainly out of marble. The size of the Villa is anywhere in the 1000s of square feet. The main hall of the Villa is two stories high, and features dual staircases, a chandelier and a statue of Solano himself. There are two single story wings on either side of the hall, one contains a garage, the other is never seen in game, but would probably contain living quarters. Villa also has a helipad on its roof, which is used later on in the game. Front yard The front yard of the estate extends from the front of the Villa all the way down to the Maracaibo Coast Highway. It features; a garden, a bridge and a moat, to add to the look of the estate. Back yard The back yard of the estate stretches from the villa all the way to the cliff face the villa over looks (approximately 70 feet). The yard is mainly brick, with an in-ground pool to the right side. The yard also features several tables with umbrellas and lawn chairs. Garden maze The Garden Maze, like the name suggests, is a Maze in Solano's garden. The maze starts at the left side of the front yard, and ends at the airfield. The maze isn't too hard (probably to avoid confusion in an emergency) but it is possible to get lost inside it. Airfield The Airfield is on the Northern most part of the estate, and was probably built for Solano's convenience. There is a single hanger and storage shed right next to it. The runway is easily big enough for a private jet to take off and land safely. Docks A large roofed complex used to store a range of boats. The facility looks vaguely Roman, with 8 marble columns holding up the roof. It is a short walk down a staircase from the back yard. It is situated directly into Lake Maracaibo. Trivia *The entire estate (including the villa) is filled with statues and busts of Solano, which only shows just how narcissistic he really is. *Most of the luxuries that may seem pointless at the start of the game turn out to be useful once you recruit Ewan, Eva and Misha. *The Estate is surrounded by a brick wall, with numerous towers at regular intervals. Once the PMC takes over the estate, they place both Heavy MGs and recoilless rifles in these towers. Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Locations Category:PMC